1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to gutter covers mounted over conventional rain gutters on a building structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rain gutters are mounted on buildings to direct run-off from the roof to the ground after a rain. Because leaves and other debris that falls into rain gutters can clog the rain gutters and render them useless, a number of different types of covers have been designed to shield the gutters from some or all falling debris while still allowing rain water to enter the gutters and flow through them.
For example, many prior gutter covers are essentially a sheet of metal or plastic having various holes through which water can run but through which leaves cannot fit. The problem with holes is that they tend to become clogged requiring individual cleaning of each of the holes to allow drainage of water through the gutter cover into the gutter.
Other prior gutter covers use clips or other attachment devices. The GUTTA GARD.TM. (GuttaGard USA, Petersburg, Va.) uses small clips which come loose from wind and expansion and contraction. This allows the cover to become dislodged and ineffective. Another product uses metal strip clips every five feet on gutters. Because of these clips, there are streaks of black water marks at 5-foot intervals on the face of the gutter due to water running down the face of the gutter due to these strip clips.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a rain gutter cover that does not require a clip nor does it require holes to be formed in the cover surface for drainage of the water into the cutter.
Other objects and advantages will be more fully apparent from the following disclosure and appended claims.